Conventional websites such as those hosted on Friendster™, Yahoo!™, Tribe™, Tickle™, or other web sites, facilitate interaction between members of a network or group. These conventional websites generally do not allow members to create, maintain, or share accounts involving money payments to or from other members.
Some conventional websites provide the ability to create and maintain an account involving money payments to or from other users of the website. For example, one website, such as www.cs.rice.edu/˜ssiyer/accounts, allows users to make payment entries. The website determines which users are owed money by calculating amounts owed to other users from the payment entries. In some instances, a first user could be notified of a “proxy payment” made by another user (a proxy) to satisfy an amount owed by or owed to the first user from yet another user. However, anyone could join this website and there was no level of trust between users.